Un dia en la playa
by yin-and-yuno
Summary: Nuestros amigos van a la playa pero surque un imprevisto ¿Que paso?. Ya se pesimo summary, porfavor denle una oportunidad.


_**MICA: HOLA A TODS HEMOS VUELTOS CCON UNA HIOSTORIA DE INAZUMA ELEVEN, TENDRAN QUE TENERLE PACIENSIA A ERO-CHAN jejejejejejeje están algo entretenida con otra cosa, pero igual les va a saludar sino yo misma la ahorco (suspiro) BUENO….. em espérenme un segundo… solo uno (sale de escena y regresa con Cami agarrándola por el cuello de la remera desde atrás. Cami esta quejándose intentando escapar) Haber si saludas a la gente que nos esta leyendo perezosa.**_

_**CAMI: bueno bueno che (- o -)( se suelta de las manos de mica) HOLAAAA HOLAAA cheee! Hehehe perdón es que Mica me tentó con unos mangas *¬* que están para babarce! Jojojo igual esta historia esta súper tiernuchi! (/.)/ yo espero que les guste! (Mica como siempre tuvo la idea! Es un genio)**_

_**Mica: Yo tuve la idea pero tú me ayudaste a escribir. Y por cierto yo no te tente con unos mangas, (susurrando) además lo que menos pensé es que se sentaría con ellos y se pondría a leer todos en un ratito (suspira) bueno gente, no sé si ero-chan quiere decir algo mas porque yo me quede seca -_-U jejejejeje**_

_**Cami: uhuhuh leer mangas es lo más! Enzima los chicos sexi no se asen esperar (/)/ (quiero uno para mí :'.mica siempre se queda seca! (^_^)u**_

_**Mica: ay ay ay Cami cuando aprenderás a no jugar con fuego recuerda que dormimos en la misma pieza, así que mi recomendación es: no te duermas o al menos no tan profundo (con un aura asesina y una sonrisa siniestra. Luego de un rato vuelve a la normalidad) Además no siempre me quedo seca sabes? Pero con lo de los mangas y los chicos no te puedo mentir tienes mucha razón ero-chan ¬/¬ (susurrando) Sigo pensando que un día de estos me descuido la pervertida se va a pones a escribir cualquier cosa.**_

_**Cami: huhuhuhu XD! Seee :3 en realidad eres la dueña de casi toda la historia (o.o)….(creo que mi cerebro se a evaporado con el calor) y espero que algún día bajes la guardia XD! (arriba los perve!)**_

_**Mica: CAMI! (Cami sale corriendo por su vida) grrrrrr, ya la voy a agarrar. Bueno gente les dejo el fic para que lo lean nos vemos, que tengo que agarrar a una pervertida.**_

_**Advertencia: Inazuma Eleven no es nuestra, lastimeramente no me acuerdo del nombre del dueño. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama.**_

_**A por cierto el próximo pondremos, creo yo, personajes propios (se encoge de hombros y sale a correr a Cami)**_

* * *

**_Un día en la playa_**

_Era un día como cualquiera, "Los súper once" se encontraban en la playa descansando un poco. Estaban todos sus amigos. Todos estaban hablando entre sí, pero un poco más apartada se encontraba Toko Zaizen con expresión entre pensativa y preocupaba; vestía una remera blanca con la parte de debajo del biquini de color amarillo con estampado de flores. Toko abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyando así su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Mientras, en el grupo, Tsunami nota la lejanía de su amiga Toko y se puso a buscarla con la mirada. En cuanto la encontró, se acerco a ella sentándose así a su lado y dándose cuenta de la mirada perdida de la chica, esto le extraño de sobremanera._

_Tsunami: -¿Pasa algo Toko?- pregunto de forma suave con tono de preocupación, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella._

_Toko: -Haaa- grito levemente al darse cuenta de que había alguien al lado suyo, ya que estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos y no avía notado la presencia del chico. –N-no, n-no p-pasa n-nada. Jejejeje- respondió de forma nerviosa._

_Tsunami: -¿Segura?- dijo enarcando una sega en tono divertido. –Escucha, si tienes una preocupación, simplemente deja de pensar un poco y nada. Yo cuando tengo un problema, surfeo- dice mirando hacia el mar._

_Toko bajo la mirada de forma indecisa, pensando si realmente pedirle un consejo al surfista o no. Suspiro, para luego mirar por un momento al chico a su lado y encontrándose con su mirada, ya que el también volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, apartando así la mirada del chico para evitar que se notara su sonrojo._

_Tsunami: -Vamos Toko, si te preocupa algo o tienes un problema y necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo con migo- dijo de forma comprensiva._

_Toko: -Y-yo, m-me s-siento c-como u-una m-molestia- empezó de forma nerviosa, ante aquello el chico se extraño bastante. –El único movimiento que poseo el "La Torre", para lo único que sirvo es para intentar detener la pelota con mi cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que es solamente intentar, ni siquiera lo consigo. No tengo ningún movimiento de ataque, no sirvo para nada- dijo con tono decepcionado, suspirando al decir lo último, mirando hacia el mar y abrazando un poco más fuerte sus piernas._

_Tsunami: -no creo que seas inútil, tu técnica es de gran ayuda para el equipo, siempre puedes lograr debilitar al enemigo y retrasarlo, no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa sincera y amable, Toko la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos pero baja un poco la mirada aun decepcionada de si misma. –Escucha, si quieres te puedo ayudar a entrenar ¿Te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el fin de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, la cual alzo la mirada en cuanto escucho eso mirándolo sorprendida._

_Toko: -¿Enserio?- pregunto asombrada, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del chico. Ella se lanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello, siendo correspondida enseguida. –Gracias Tsunami, eres el mejor. Te lo agradezco, gracias- le agradeció aun abrazando al chico, luego se separo un poco de el pero no lo suficiente como para deshacer por completo el abrazo. -¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, voy a despegar un poco mi mente y voy a nadar. Gracias de nuevo Tsunami- dijo para levantarse, desasiendo por completo el abrazo, estirándose alzando los brazos por sobre la cabeza. Luego se saco la remera, dejándola dentro de su bolso._

_Tsunami: -De nada Toko, luego vemos los horarios para entrenar juntos- le contesto guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica._

_Toko sonrió feliz y fue junto a las demás chicas a nadar al mar un rato. Un rato después se ve a los chicos jugando al voleibol en la arena y a las chicas jugando en el mar. Toko sonrió sentándose en el piso aun estando en el agua, en eso cuando menos se dio cuenta las olas la llevaron hasta lo más profundo alejándola de la orilla, se empezó a desesperar y a respirar de forma agitada. Las olas pasaban por arriba de ella, hundiendo así su cabeza y cuando salió a la superficie, en un vano intento por recuperar oxigeno, grito pidiendo ayuda. En cuanto las chicas se dieron cuenta de la situación de su amiga, fueron a pedir ayuda a los chicos._

_Aki: -¡Chicos!¡Chicos!- grito mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, los cuales las veían extrañado, en cuanto llego con ellos en su cara se podían ver perfectamente la preocupación y la desesperación, al igual que en la cara de las demás chicas._

_Endo: -Chicas ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado mirando a las chicas, para luego darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien. -¿Dónde está Toko?- pregunto mirando a los lados._

_Haruna: -Ese es el problema, Toko se está ahogando- dijo con tono de desesperación, mientras apuntaba hacia el mar. En cuanto los chicos miraron, se acercaron rápidamente a la orilla. Tsunami se preparaba para entrar al agua a rescatar a su amiga. –Por favor Tsunami, sálvala- susurro suavemente, en respuesta el chico asintió._

_Tsunami se puso sus antiparras para luego adentrarse al mar y nadando de forma rápida hacia donde estaba su amiga, la cual ya estaba totalmente hundida. Tsunami se sumergió para luego salir a la superficie con una inconsciente Toko; en cuanto salió nado de forma rápida hacia la orilla. Tsunami la deja de forma suave en la arena sacándose luego sus antiparras._

_Tsunami: -Toko…Toko. Vamos despierta- decía mientras la sacudía y le daba leves palmadas en el rostro. Los demás los rodearon mirando a la chica esperando a que abra los ojos._

_Aki: -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no despierta?- pregunta de forma desesperada, Natsumi se acerco a Toko y en cuanto estuvo a su lado apoyo suavemente el oído en la zona del corazón. –Natsumi, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto otra vez al ver que Natsumi se sentaba derecha y con la vista baja._

_Natsumi: -Trago mucha agua, tenemos que darle primeros auxilios- dijo mirando al peli rosa, el cual se sonrojo y asintió ante eso. –Buena suerte Tsunami- susurro de forma suave siendo escuchada simplemente por el mencionado, el cual asintió, para luego levantarse y poniéndose al lado de sus amigos._

_Tsunami suspiro para luego empezar a hacer presión sobre el pecho de Toko en la zona del corazón tres veces; para luego acercarse a su rostro y practicarle respiración boca a boca, (NDA: bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, que hacían lo posible para evitar que se note que se reían a carcajadas) después de repetir tres veces las acciones, los ojos de Toko se abren rápidamente y se levanta de golpe empezando así a toser agua. Tsunami le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda de la chica, la cual no dejaba de toser, mientras los demás suspiraban de alivio al ver a su amiga despierta._

_Toko:-Casi me ahogo… esas o-olas…- hablo Toko de forma ligera y agitada mientras se sentaba en la arena rodeada de sus amigos_

_Endo:-Si!, pero gracias a Tsunami que pudo sacarte del agua y darte lo primeros auxilios estas bien- exclamo el moreno de forma aliviada y alegre_

_Toko-¿Tsunami?...- se extraño –e-el… me salvo…?- pregunto sorprendida y con rubor en sus mejillas, el pelirosa noto la vergüenza de amiga y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado también_

_Tsunami:- A-aah s-si! Pero eso también lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de nosotros- se apresuro en decir, lo que pareció más una disculpa; se cruzo de brazos de forma resignada –Además yo estaba más cerca…- dijo finalmente. Toko se sintió más avergonzada aun por la repentina actitud nerviosa de su amigo; agacho su cabeza y quedo en silencio provocando un aire de tensión entre los dos, sus demás amigos enseguida notaron el repentino cambio entre los dos, pero lo único que provoco fue risa y codazos de complicidad entre ellos_

_Endo:-Bueno, bueno ya…- dijo mientras tranquilizaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a Toko y Tsunami-Sera mejor que Toko se quede quieta por un rato- la magenta miro sorprendida y alterada a su amigo por la repentina idea… -Puedes llevarla a la Caravana relámpago Tsunami?-pregunta Endo al sonrojado pelirosado el cual responde con una sonrisa acercándose a su amiga quien se levanta con cierto aire de resignación en el rostro_

_Toko:- bien… vamos Tsunami?- pregunta la ojiverdes mientras miraba de forma intensa y calculadora a su amigo, el cual al notarlo se sonrojo y la tomo por el brazo dirigiéndola a la camioneta. Una vez dentro de la Caravana relámpago Tsunami hizo sentar a Toko en el asiento trasero mas apartado, ella se sienta y lo observa aun intensamente lo que provoca que el pelirosa se ponga nervioso, pero eso no evita que tome valor para enfrentarla_

_Tsunami:-Dime… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? Acaso hay algo que quieras decirme?- pregunta acercándose a su rostro de forma peligrosa mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de la amiga_

_Toko:-Ah… no… se… no creo…- responde de forma nerviosa mientras observa como el se acercaba a su rostro, ante aquello rápidamente desvía la mirada intentando que no se note su sonrojo y con la intención de evitar mirarlo a los ojos. –Demonios, todavía no le puedo decir- pensó mirando todavía a la nada._

_Tsunami: -Vamos, no puede ser que me mires así, que yo te pregunte, me respondas que por nada y enzima me desvías la mirada. Vamos Toko te creía más valiente- dijo de forma divertida y a al mismo tiempo serio, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica. Ella se sintió ofendida ante esa declaración pero aun así no lo volteo a ver. –Vaya al parecer eres algo terca- dijo de forma divertida con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego tomar del mentón a la chica para hacer que le mirara._

_Toko no sabía qué hacer, si decirle la verdad o fingir demencia. No podía decirle que desde que lo conoció le llamo la atención, ni ella misma podía creer que su amiga Rika hubiera tenido razón en eso. Al principio, cuando jugaron con el, estaba decidida a derrotarlo pero cuando se les unió al equipo y pasaban tantas aventuras empezó a enamorarse de él. Así que decidió arriesgarse, después de todo ya no eran compañeros de equipo, por lo cual si algo salía mal ella podía esconderse el resto de su vida en su hogar. Toko suspiro para luego lanzarse hacia el moreno abrazándolo por el cuello para besarlo, el cual después de unos segundo (NDA: unos cuantos como para que su cerebro reaccione XD) le correspondió con dulzura abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza pero no como para hacerle daño. Cuando les hizo falta el oxigeno se separaron sonrojados de forma lenta apoyando así sus frentes mirándose con ternura y con una sonrisa en el rostro. En sus ojo se veía un amor infinito, algo que por fin pudo salir a la luz, pudo rebelarse y la verdad es que era un sentimiento cálido lo que se sentía._

_Toko:-Gracias Tsunami… por salvarme- dijo finalmente mirándolo en a los ojos –pensé… -dudo –pensé que nadie vendría en mi ayuda… pensé que me ahogaría sin antes decirte…- volvió a dudar, no podía continuar la frase ya que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. El había entendido con ese beso lo que ella quería decir, así que agarro el rostro de la niña poniendo sus manos en las mejillas mirándola con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce._

_Tsunami: -No te preocupes pequeña, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti y eso no lo puedes dudar- le dijo acariciando sus mejillas y mirándole con ternura, ella simplemente ante aquello sonrió levemente. -¿Quieres ser mi novia Toko?- pregunto de forma suave sin dejar de acariciarla, Toko en respuesta asintió acercándose intentando empezar otro beso y él se rio levemente acortando de forma rápida la distancia que los separaba para cumplir el deseo de su novia, abrazando así su cintura._

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Mica: (con cara asesina y manos en garra persiguiendo a Cami, la cual grita como loca) Ven aquí pervertida, por lo menos despidámonos y después te mato, si? (gritando y sin dejar de correr)**_

_**Cami: (sigue corriendo desesperadamente mientras grita y ríe como loca) hahahahah bueno bueno CHAUUUU CHAUUU GENTE LINDAA ahahaha debo correr por mi vida!**_

_**Mica: (para un momento) Bueno gente nos leemos en otro fic nos vemos. Recuerden que aceptamos ideas, comentario ya sean buenos o malos y personajes. Por cierto perdón por los horrores ortográficos, nos leemos pronto (luego empieza a correr persiguiendo a Cami) Ven aquí pervertida de esta no te salvas**_

_**Cami: (empieza a correr en círculos molestando a mica) ahhahahaha no me alcanzas!**_

_**Mica: Te voy a matar ero-chan, ya verás cuando te alcance! (corriendo detrás de ella)**_


End file.
